buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Russell Edgington
Name: Russell Edgington Aliases: Korun Status: Alive Species: Vampire Family: Sire of Talbot Angelis Residence: Mississippi History Born as Korun amongst druids living in the Carpathian Mountains in 850 BCE, information about this being's human life is scarce or nonexistent. In 800 BCE, Korun became a vampire -- though his sire in unknown. As a vampire, he began to travel the Earth. He was nearly killed in the Gallic Wars, and then traveled to Judea. The Hebrew uprising against the Roman Empire soon drove him to depart there as well. These violent events led Korun to believe that mankind was working its way towards its own destruction. Returning to his druidic roots, Korun became the emissary of a pack of werewolves, and fed them his vampire blood. With these werewolves acting on his orders, Korun led a secret war against humans worldwide -- even leading to the fall of Constantinople. In 900 CE, Korun and his werewolves passed through Viking territory belonging to Ulfrik Northman. Korun asked for a few of Ulfrik's goats to feed to the werewolves, but the Viking declined. In return for this perceived insult, Russell and his wolves massacred the settlement -- leaving one survivor in Eric Northman. As the Roman Empire fell into decline, Korun met Talbot Angelis, a Grecian prince. He fell in love with the man, and when Talbot was fatally injured in battle, Korun sired him. The two remained together for centuries. They encountered several historical figures, including William Shakespeare, who Korun did not like. In the 1920s, during Prohibition, they became involved in the rum trade. They relocated to the state of Mississippi, in the United States of America, and Korun changed his name to Russell Edgington and amassed a great deal of wealth through these less-than-legal business endeavors. During World War II, Russell and his werewolves allied themselves with the Nazis alongside several other supernatural entities including the vampire John Falsworth. It was on Russell's advice that the Nazis sought out the Whirlwind for their efforts to recruit more supernatural soldiers, though of the four they were only successful in capturing Spike. The vengeful Eric Northman, and his sire Godric, tracked Russell to Germany but failed to kill him. Russell narrowly escaped, and upon the end of the war returned to Mississippi. Russell turned to antiques to expand his wealth and influence. He was soon approached by the Vampire Authority and given the title King of Mississippi. Before long, he met the vampire William Compton, who left quite an impression on the king. In fact, Russell was inspired and before long began concocting a slow but steady scheme to add the state of Louisiana to his domain, eventually proposing marriage to the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Anne Leclerq. Powers & Abilities As one of the oldest vampires alive, Russell Edgington possesses all of the powers of an ordinary vampire though to a far greater extent. * Superhuman Strength - Russell Edgington is one of the strongest vampires on the Earth. * Superhuman Speed - Russell Edgington can move at speeds almost impossible to detect with the human eye. * Superhuman Agility - Russell Edgington is unbelievably dextrous. * Heightened Senses - all of Russell's senses are incredibly advanced. * Supernatural Perception - Russell is able to see ghosts and, to an extent, invisible beings or things. * Regeneration - Russell is able to rapidly heal from wounds and injuries. * Invulnerability - Russell is virtually invulnerable to all magic save necromancy, and is impervious to most kinds of physical harm. He is also impervious to most poisons and diseases. * Suggestion - Russell Edgington is able to compel humans to do his bidding. * Reflection - Russell Edgington casts no reflection in mirrors or on water. * Flight - Russell Edgington is capable of flying great distances. * Levitation - Russell Edgington can levitate above the ground, reaching very high altitudes. * Hannah's Wink - Russell Edgington's saliva prevents clotting. * Eidetic Memories - Russell Edgington possesses photographic memory. * Vampire Blood - Russell Edgington's blood, if ingested by a non-vampire, will grant limited vampire abilities to the drinker. His blood is highly addictive. * Druidic Magic - having been raised as a druid in life, Russell Edgington is still capable of casting druidic spells and using the druidic abilities he had in life. * Voice Mimicry - Russell Edgington is capable of perfectly imitating the voice of any other being. Weaknesses As a vampire of advanced aged, though Russell bears the weaknesses of an average vampire, he is much more resistant to them than most vampires -- save sunlight which he is more sensitive to. Source Russell Edgington is derived from True Blood. Category:Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:True Blood Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Secondary Characters Category:Lilithian Vampires Category:Vampire Authority